callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Safehouse/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracking Sgt. Paul Jackson labels him as K.I.A. as a result of the nuclear detonation in the Middle East. As Nikolai contacts Captain Price from Hamburg, Germany, a safehouse in Azerbaijan is analyzed as the SAS team prepares to move in and capture Al-Asad. Nikolai: The man is a coward, Captain Price. Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself. There is a safehouse in Azerbaijan that Al-Asad has used in the past. I am sending you the coordinates. Captain Price: Understood Nikolai. Gaz, assemble the team. We're going to Azerbaijan. Gaz: Yes sir. I hear it's lovely this time of the year... The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in Northern Azerbaijan. "Safehouse" 4 - 02:00:34 Azerbaijan "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment The SAS team groups up near the abandoned gas station. A Russian Loyalist flashes a signal to the team with his flashlight. Captain Price: 'There's Kamarov's man. Let's go. ''They link up with the Loyalist. '''Russian Loyalist: Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him. Captain Price: Perfect. Move out. As they head up the hill, screams and gunshots can be heard from a distance. Gaz: What the bloody hell's going on up there? Russian Loyalist: It's the Ultranationalists. They're killing the villagers. Gaz: Yeah well, not for long they're not. They come up the hill and encounter the first groups of Ultranationalists. A shootout ensues. Captain Price: Soap! Call in air support on that building. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish targets an Ultranationalist-occupied building. Havoc Pilot: Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support. The Havoc suppresses enemy forces in the house. Havoc Pilot: This is 2-5. We have to refuel and rearm. We will not be available for some time. The team clears the first set of buildings in the village. Gaz: Building clear. No sign of Al-Asad. Move on. They continue to push into the village. Havoc Pilot: Mosin 2-5 here. We are ready to attack and are standing by for new orders. Soap continues calling air support. Havoc Pilot: Mosin 2-5 here. We're on the way. Standby for air support.; The helicopter is on the way. We'll handle it. Out.; This is 2-5, we have the target. Standby. The Havoc arrives and suppresses the targets. Havoc Pilot: This is 2-5. We have to refuel and rearm. We will not be available for some time. If player calls the Havoc during their refueling. Havoc Pilot: Negative. We are refueling at this time. Standby.; We are rearming at this time. Standby. One by one, houses are cleared of enemy troops. Gaz: Building is clear. Move on to the next one.; This building's clear! Let's check the other buildings!; Building clear. No sign of Al-Asad. Move on.; Building clear. Let's check the next one. They push up the hill, eliminate the hostiles there, and reach a barn at the end of the village. Price: Remember, we want Al-Asad alive. He's no good to us dead. Let's go. Price tosses a flashbang in the barn, pulls out his M1911 pistol and kills two Ultranationalist soldiers. He begins to torture and interrogate Al-Asad. The screen goes black as the player hears Price punching Al-Asad. Price: Why'd you do it?! Where did you get the bomb? Al-Asad: !لا استطيع ان اقول لك (I can't tell you!) Price: Who then? Al-Asad: !لا استطيع ان اقول لك (I can't tell you!) Price: Who?! Give me a name! A name! I want his name! The player's vision returns. Al-Asad is seen tied to a chair as Price gives a hard jabbing punch to Al-Asad's ribs and punches him some more. A cell phone rings, and Price stops (in the remastered version, as Al-Asad was being tied up to a chair Price gives him 3 punches together, drags him, picks up a belt and choke Al-Asad). Gaz picks up the cell phone from the ground. Gaz: Sir, it's his cellphone. Gaz tosses the cellphone to Price. Price listens to the voice on the phone, his facial expressions change to seemingly agitated. Al-Asad starts to struggle on his bindings. (In the remastered version, Price drops the belt and Gaz tossed the phone to Price. He can hear some Russian voices on the phone to know who was that before turning to Al-Asad) Al-Asad: '!لأ! لأ (No! No!) ''Price hangs up and drops Al-Asad's phone, pulls out his pistol, and executes Khaled Al-Asad. (Remastered version: Price pulls his M1911 out and then he shoots at Khaled Al-Asad and then he drops the phone) The screen blacks out. '''Gaz: Who was that, sir? Price: Zakhaev. Imran Zakhaev.